Garfield (Canon)
'Summary' Garfield Arbuckle, more commonly just Garfield, is a popular character in fiction, a cartoon cat from Jim Davis' popular comic, Garfield. Initially starting as a gag-a-day newspaper comic character, Garfield became famous all over the world, turning into a media franchise consisting of comics, games, TV series, films and merchandising. Garfield is a lazy cat who loves lasagna (and food in general), as well as annoying Odie, a dog, and their owner Jon, watching TV and going outside (sometimes). Garfield's usual days revolve around him hanging out and around and being lazy, but he has also gone around several adventures, varying from solving simple problems to stopping evil - and one time, Garfield truly showed his pure heart when he worked together with other cartoon characters to get a teen away from drug problems. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 9-B to 8-C, potentially 2-C Name: Garfield Arbuckle Origin: Garfield Gender: Male Age: Technically 39 (confirmed to have been born June 19, 1978) Classification: Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Interaction and Breaching, Dasyokinesis, Air Walking, Temporal Phase Manipulation, Flight, Transformation (into Garzooka), Paradox Inducement, minor Reality Warping through cartoon physics, Summoning, Body Control, Elasticity, Regeneration (High-Mid), Telepathy (can communicate with other animals through the mind) and Super Breath (has a supernatural breath that can blow Jon's hair off, can exhale stunning gas and his belches can trigger car alarms). Personal Domain w/ Manger (the manger seemingly contains a pocket dimension within itself large enough to fully contain Garfield). Attack Potency: At least Wall level (ripped a large tree off the ground and carried it around, also ripped a bird bath off the ground and threw it away. Threw a large boulder into the air) to Building level (built a snowman the size of Jon's house in seconds. Flooded the entire house with cat hair on command), potentially Multi-Universe level (defeated the Glitch, who materialized several worlds within Garfield's television. Also seemingly destroyed the "fabric of reality" somehow, distorting existence. And aside from the main world and those of the Glitch, there's far more universes here. When all counted together, our calculation reaches a total of 43 different worlds that were corrupted by Garfield's destruction of the fabric of reality) Speed: FTL (outsped the darkness of his room, and once built a snowman larger than Jon's house... in five seconds or so. Upon hearing Jon cough, Garfield sped out of his bed and right next to Jon before he could finish his cough.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (ripped a large tree and a bird bath off the ground and threw a large boulder) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class to Building Class, potentially Multi-Universal Durability: At least Wall level (Took a terminal velocity fall. Survives constant unintentional beatings from an identity switching dog), likely Multi-Universe level (took hits from the Glitch and was unaffected by the corruption of reality) Stamina: Varies Range: Multi-Universal by destroying the Fabric of Reality Standard Equipment: A wrapped up newspaper, exploding white orbs, bombs, skulls, x-ray glasses, his manger, a red stick, a sword, a hammer, a giant bone, the Death Pepper, a fishing rod, a ball of wool, the Yo-Yo wool, the Super Coffee Intelligence: Varies (sometimes below average but has once robbed a bank all on his own. Usually portrayed as having average intelligence) Weaknesses: Lazy and overconfident, can get pain in the back by bowing and forces him to walk like an upside down L, prone to hallucinations when on diet and endless dreams when overeating himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elasticity:' Garfield has stretched his arms on occasion. He can even reach other houses with it from within his living room. *'Dasyokinesis:' Garfield can shoot balls of cat hair and flood areas with cat hair on command. *'Body Control:' Garfield can change the structure of his body in several ways. One time, a single sneeze of Garfield turned his head into a spiked ball with his face on it and donning his skin colour. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Garfield Category:Orange Characters Category:Cat Characters Category:Lasagna Category:Mondays Category:Tier 2